Musique
La musique de Bleach se compose d'Opening, d'Ending et d'autres musiques de l'Anime, ainsi que celles des films. Musique de l'Anime Bleach Opening # "*~Asterisk~" par Orange Range (episodes 1-25) # "D-tecnoLife" par UVERworld (episodes 26-51) # "Ichirin no Hana" par High and Mighty Color (episodes 52-74) # "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" par Beat Crusaders (episodes 75-97) # "Rolling Star" par Yui (episodes 98-120) # "Alones" par Aqua Timez (episodes 121-143) # "After Dark" par Asian Kung-Fu Generation (episodes 144-167) # "Chu-Bura" par Kelun (episodes 168-189) # "Velonica" par Aqua Timez (episodes 190-214) # "Shōjo S" par Scandal (episodes 215-242 ) # "Anima Rossa" par Porno Graffitti (episodes 243-265) # "ChAngE" par Miwa (épisodes 266-291) # "Ranbu No Melody" par SID (épisodes 292-317) # "BLUE" par ViViD (épisodes 318-342) # "Harukaze" par Scandal (épisodes 343-366) Ending # "Life is Like a Boat" par Rei Fu (episodes 1-13) # "Thank You!" par Home Made Kazoku (episodes 14-25) # "Houkiboshi" par Younha (episodes 26-38) # "Happy People" par Skoop on Somebody (episodes 39-52) # "Life" par Yui (episodes 53-63) # "My Pace" par SunSet Swish (episodes 64-74) # "Hanabi" par Ikimono-Gakari (episodes 75-86) # "Movin!!" par Takacha (episodes 87-97) # "Baby It's You" par June (episodes 98-109) # "Sakura Biyori" par Mai Hoshimura (episodes 110-121) # "Tsumasaki" par Ore Ska Band (episodes 122-131) # "Daidai" par Chatmonchy (episodes 132-143) # "Tane wo Maku Hibi" par Atari Kousuke (episodes 144-153) # "Kansha" par RSP - Real Street Project (episodes 154-167) # "Orange" par Lil'B (episodes 168-179) # "Gallop" par Pe'zmoku (episodes 180-189) # "Hitohira no Hanabira" par Stereo Pony (episodes 190-201) # "Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi e~" par Tsuji Shion (episodes 202-214) # "Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite" par Sambomaster (episodes 215-229) # "Mad Surfer" par Kenichi Asai (episodes 230-242) # "Sakurabito" par SunSet Swish (episodes 243-255) # "Tabidatsu Kimie" par RSP (épisodes 256-265) # "Stay Beautiful" par Diggy-Mo' (épisodes 266-277) # "Echoes" par Universe (épisodes 278-291) # "Last Moment" par Spyair (épisodes 292-303) # "Song for..." par ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D (épisodes 314-316) # "Aoi Tori" par Fumika Iwaki (épisodes 317-329) # "Haruka Kanata" par UNLIMITS (épisodes 330-342) # "Re:Pray" par Aimer (épisodes 343-356) # "Mask" par Aqua Timez (épisodes 357-) Bleach Beat Collection Ces CDs contiennent des chansons originales, chantés par les doubleurs japonais des personnages de Bleach. First Session 190px ;First Session Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita : # My Blade As My Pride Kurosaki # Tattoos on the Sky Kurosaki # Memories in the Rain Kurosaki et Rukia Kuchiki 190px ;First Session Vol 02 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito : # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior (Redder than the Rose, Whiter than the Lily) Abarai # Standing To Defend You Abarai # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Abarai et Rukia Kuchiki 190px ;First Session Vol 03 - Uryū Ishida/Sugiyama Noriyaki : # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete (My Pride as a Quincy) Uryū # Aesthetics and Identity Uryū et Ichigo Kurosaki # Suigintou no Yoru (The Mercury Lamp-lit Night) Uryū 190px ;First Session Vol 04 - Hanatarō Yamada/Kōki Miyata & Kon/Mitsuaki Madono : # Shimpainai Oneesan Yamada et Kon # Hanatarō desu Yamada # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER Kon 190px ;First Session Vol 05 - Gin Ichimaru/Koji Yusa : # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni Gin # Fuyu no Hanabi (Winter Fireworks) Rangiku et Ichimaru Gin # Hyouri (Inside and Outside) Gin Second Session 190px ;Second Session Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo : # Sky High Kurosaki # Rain Zangetsu # Zan Kurosaki et Zangetsu 190px ;Second Session Vol 02 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku & Momo Hinamori/Kumi Sakuma & Rangiku Matsumoto/Kaya Matsutani : # This Light I See Tōshirō # Momoiro no Hana (Peach-Colored Flower) Hinamori # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ (Many Flowers) Matsumoto 190px ;Second Session Vol 03 - Kenpachi Zaraki/Fumihiko Tachiki, Yachiru Kusajishi/Hisayo Mochizuki, Ikkaku Madarame/Nobuyuki Hiyama & Yumichika Ayasegawa/Jun Fukuyama : # We Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki et Yachiru Kusajishi # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now Zaraki # Funny days Kusajishi 190px ;Second Session Vol 04 - Jin Kariya/Toru Okawa, Ririn/Yumi Kakazu, Kurōdo/Nobuo Tobita & Noba/Nobuo Tobita : # Looking For... Jin # Faitengu Souru (Fighting Soul) Noba et Kurōdo # GAME! GAME! GAME! Noba and Kurōdo 190px ;Second Session Vol 05 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa & Orihime Inoue/Yuki Matsuoka : # Kaze (Wind) Kuchiki # La La La Inoue # Holy Fight Kuchiki et Orihime Inoue Third Session 190px ;Third Session Vol 01 - Ulquiorra Cifer/Daisuke Namikawa : # CRUSH the WORLD Down Cifer # Our WORLD Cifer # Voice Message 190px ;Third Session Vol 02 - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Junichi Suwabe : # Break Jeagerjaquez # SIX Feelings Jaegerjaquez # Voice Message 190px ;Third Session Vol 03 - Sōsuke Aizen/Show Hayami : # (Flower) Petal Aizen # Kyouka Suigetsu'' Aizen'' # Voice Message 190px ;Third Session Vol 04 - Kaname Tōsen/Toshiyuki Morikawa : # Banshuu no Oto (Sound of Autumn) Tōsen # Hoshi (Star) Tōsen # Voice Message 190px ;Third Session Vol 05 - Nelliel Tu Oderschvank/Tomoko Kaneda : # Kokoro Oasis (Oasis of the Heart) Tu Oderschvank # Every Fight! Tu Oderschvank # Voice Message 190px ;Third Session Vol 06 - Szayel Aporro Granz/Kōsuke Toriumi : # SCIENCE SHOW'' Aporro Granz'' # Pink'' Aporro Granz'' # Voice Message Fourth Session 190px ;Fourth Session Vol 01 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa : # Yozora no Kawa (The River of the Night Sky) Kuchiki # Ten no Hoshi (Sky of Stars) Kuchiki # Listen to ONE story Kuchiki et Rukia Kuchiki 190px ;Fourth Session Vol 02 - Jūshirō Ukitake/Hideo Ishikawa & Kaien Shiba/Toshihiko Seki : # Kotonoba Ukitake # Nimorebi Shiba # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori Ukitake et Kaien Shiba 190px ;Fourth Session Vol 03 - Syūsuke Amagai/Kenyū Horiuchi & Makoto Kibune/Hikaru Midorikawa : # Hyoujou Amagai # Monochrome Kibune # Uragawa Kibune et Syūsuke Amagai 190px ;Fourth Session Vol 04 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita & Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa : # Kawaranai Kotoba (Unchangeable Word) Kurosaki # Echo Kuchiki # Glow Kurosaki et Rukia Kuchiki 190px ;Fourth Session Vol 05 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Ryusei Nakao & Nemu Kurotsuchi/Rie Kugimiya : # Not Perfect is GOoD Kurotsuchi # UN Kurotsuchi # 12 Kurotsuchi et Nemu Kurotsuchi Bleach Breathless Collection 190px|right ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita with Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo : Date de Sortie: 30 Septembre 2009 # RAINBOW Kurosaki # VERSUS Zangetsu # RAINBOW (Instrumental) # VERSUS (Instrumental) # Talk Session 190px|right ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 02 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa with Sode no Shirayuki/Mie Sonozaki : Date de Sortie: 21 Octobre 2009 # MOON Kuchiki # WHITEOUT no Shirayuki # MOON (Instrumental) # WHITEOUT (Instrumental) # Talk Session 190px|right ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 03 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito with Zabimaru/Mitsuki Saiga (Baboon) & Asami Sanada (Snake) : Date de Sortie: 25 Novembre 2009 # Sky # Wonderful # Sky (Instrumental) # Wonderful (Instrumental) # Talk Session ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 04 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku with Hyōrinmaru/Kenji Hamada : Date de Sortie: 16 Décembre, 2009 Bleach Original Soundtracks Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 On The Precipice Of Defeat Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 Invasion Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 Morning Remembrance Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 Number One One Else Autre Bleach the Best Film Soundtracks Bleach: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack Bleach: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Opening Catégorie:Ending Catégorie:Musique